popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
♥Love²Sugar→♥
Lyrics Nihongo ドキドキ LOVE sugar　君のHeart ♥ チョット見せて　スゴク Lovely ウキウキ My Honey, Happy Love, Lucky Love, 楽しいStory 待ってる 「call my name, take my hand, don't close your window」なんてね you are so CUTE, you are so NICE, I Love you love you love you so much. Pleasure Time　空高く笑って Just a little　スキップして いつだって　何だって　どーにかなるカラ♪ Pleasure Time　声遠く飛ばして 砂糖みたいな"恋"食べて 君は太陽　いつまでも What will be done tomorrow!? Romaji DOKI DOKI LOVE Sugar Kimi no Heart ♥ Chotto misete SUGOKU Lovely UKIUKI My Honey, Happy Love, Lucky Love, tanoshii Story maateru 「call my name, take my hand, don't close your window」 Nantene you are so CUTE, you are so NICE I Love you love you so much. Pleasure Time koe toku tobashite Just a little SKIP shite Itsudaate Nani daate donni ka naru KARU♪ Pleasure Time Koe kaku tobashite Sato mitaina "KOI" tabete Kimi wa taiyo itsu made demo What will be done tomorrow!? English Translation Heart-throbbing LOVE sugar your Heart ♥ Show me a really little Lovely Exhilarated My Honey, Happy Love, Lucky Love, Fun Story waiting 「call my name, take my hand, don't close your window」 it says you are so CUTE, you are so NICE, I Love you love you love you so much. Pleasure Time laughing high in the sky Just a little skip I always do anything to hup the canal color♪ Pleasure Time skipping a distant voice Sugar is like "love" to eat You are also sunny forever What will be done tomorrow!? Long Version ドキドキLOVEシュガ→　君のHeartチョット見せてスゴクLovely ♥ ウキウキMy honey,Happy Love,Lucky Love,楽しいStory待ってる 『Call my name,take my hand,don't close your window』なんてね you are so cute,you are so Nice,I Love you Love you Love you so much Pleasure Time 空高く笑って　Just a little スキップして いつだって　何だって　どーにかなるカラ♪ Pleasure Time 声遠く飛ばして　砂糖みたいな"恋"食べて 君は太陽　いつまでも What will be done tomorrow!? LOVE^2LOVEシュガ→　甘いHeart全部アゲルどれもLovely ♥ ワクワクMy darling,Hyper Love,Super Love,嬉しいStory やって来た 『Feel in my heart,take your hand,nonstop love me to』なんてね you are so good,your mind I look in look in look in so much Pleasure Time 青空に向かって　今日はveryスケッチして 雨だって晴れにナル　楽しい毎日♪ Pleasure Time　太陽にkissして 誰よりも甘い恋した 君はサイコ→いつだって　明日何しよう！？ Long Version Romaji DOKI DOKI LOVE Sugar Kimi no Heart ♥ Chotto misete SUGOKU Lovely UKIUKI My Honey, Happy Love, Lucky Love, tanoshii Story maateru 「call my name, take my hand, don't close your window」 Nantene you are so CUTE, you are so NICE I Love you love you so much. Pleasure Time koe toku tobashite Just a little SIP shite Itsudaate Nani daate donni ka naru KARU Pleasure Time Koe kaku tobashite Sato mitaina "KOI" tabete Kimi wa taiyo itsu made demo What will be done tomorrow!? LOVE^2LOVEシュガ→　Amai Heart zenbu ageru dore mo Lovely ♥ WAKU WAKU My darling,Hyper Love,Super Love,Ureshii Story Yattekita 『Feel in my heart,take your hand,nonstop love me to』Nantene you are so good,your mind I look in look in look in so much Pleasure Time Aozora ni mukattekyou wa verySUKECCHI shite Ame datte hare ni naru tanoshii mainichi♪ Pleasure Time　Taiyo ni kiss shite Dare yori mo amai koishita Kimi wa SAIKO> itsu datte ashita nani shiyou！？ Long English Translation Heart-throbbing LOVE sugar your Heart ♥Show me a really little Lovely Exhilarated My Honey, Happy Love,Lucky Love, Fun Story waiting 「call my name, take my hand, don't close your window」 it says ｙｏｕ are so CUTE, you are so NICE, I Love you love you love ｙｏｕ so much. Pleasure Time laughing high in the sky Just a little skip I always do anything to hup the canal color♪ Pleasure Time skipping a distant voice Sugar is like "love" to eat You are also sunny forever What will be done tomorrow!? LOVE^2LOVE SUGAR→ Sweet Heart none all agger Lovely♥ Exciting My darling,Hyper Love,Super Love, Happy Story came 『Feel in my heart,take your hand,nonstop love me to』 it says you are so good,your mind I look in look in look in so much Pleasure Time blue sky this day is very sketchy Even it's rainy int he sun everyday is fun♪ Pleasure Time you have to kiss the sun I fell in love sweeter than anyone You're a psycho→What will be done tommorow!? Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of ♥Love²シュガ→♥ can be found on BeForU's self-titled first album. *The DanceDanceRevolution series use a shorter version of ♥Love²シュガ→♥. *A remixed cover of ♥Love²シュガ→♥ by かめりあ feat. ななひら, titled ♥Love²シュガ→♥ (かめりあ&ななひら's Over-Sweet-Dempa ♥Love²シュガ→♥な恋愛教室 Remix), can be found on the pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 Original Soundtrack 20th Anniversary Edition album. Trivia *'♥Love²シュガ→♥' marks the first time when a BeForU member provides vocals for a Pop'n Music original song. *In DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME, ♥Love²シュガ→♥'s title was capitalized as ♥LOVE²シュガ→♥. This was corrected in DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. **It is also capitalized as ♥LOVE²シュガ→♥ in HELLO! POP'N MUSIC and ミライダガッキ FutureTomTom. *On the American release of DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME CS, ♥Love²シュガ→♥'s title was changed to LOVE LOVE SUGAR. **On the American and European release of DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA, ♥Love²シュガ→♥'s banner was misspelled as ♥Love²Suger→♥. This was corrected in DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. **On ♥Love²シュガ→♥'s jacket for DanceDanceRevolution X2, ♥Love²シュガ→♥'s title dropped the heart icon before Love, which now shows the title as Love²シュガ→♥. *'♥Love²シュガ→♥' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Music Comment Heartthrobbing eurobeat with a mighty happy! Served with sweet love. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Eurobeat Jacket.png|♥Love²シュガ→♥'s HELLO POP'N MUSIC!/pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Dj TAKA Songs Category:Noria Songs